gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jasgasms/Gossip Girl 10 year anniversary!
This September, it will have been ten ''years since the first episode of Gossip Girl aired! To commemorate, Vanity Fair (yes, the same magazine who published Dan's serials) wrote an article revisiting the show. https://www.vanityfair.com/hollywood/2017/08/gossip-girl-ten-year-anniversary In case you don't want to read the article in full, here are the ten best tips from it! #'Blake Lively was about to quit acting and enroll in college right before she was cast as Serena van der Woodsen. When she was offered the part, she tried to decline but Josh Schwartz and Stephanie Savage, the show's producers, tricked her into taking it by promising to let her attend Columbia University one day a week. However, the craziness of the show didn't allow her to attend the school. #Leighton Meester wanted to play Blair Waldorf so badly that she dyed her hair for the role. When Leighton came to audition, everyone thought she was perfect: except that since Serena was the blonde one, Blair needed to be brunette. So Leighton immediately went to the sink to dye her hair Blair's iconic brown. #'''Ivanka Trump and Jared Kushner made a cameo in the show "for the money". '''In case you don't remember, the couple appeared in Easy J, where they are greeted by Lily van der Woodsen and Rufus Humphrey at the Boom Boom Room. #Chace Crawford and Ed Westwick were actual roommates in a two-bedroom apartment in Chelsea during filming. Much like Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass, the two lived together during the show's duration. #'Despite many rumors about how Blake and Leighton disliked each other, there was no on-set friction between the two. However, the girls were also not friends. 'Michelle Trachtenberg, who played Georgina Sparks, shared how everyone was chill with each other on-set and nice to each other. However, Joshua Safran, a writer/co-producer on the show, explains that while Blake and Leighton were friendly with each other, they were not BFFs like Blair and Serena. But once they got to the set, they acted as if they were. #'''When Blake and Penn Badgley broke up, no one knew until months afterward. '''Safran also told how he discovered that the two had broken up while they filmed The Goodbye Gossip Girl; but that the break-up had happened months before. He adds that it was amazing that they kept it hidden for so long because they didn't want their personal drama to relate to the show. #Zuzanna Szadkowski was told my multiple men that they watched the show to get girls. Zuzanna, who played Dorota Kishlovsky, tells how men would address her as Dorota and say that they watched the show to have an in when approaching women. #'During season four, a teenager in either Russia or Bulgaria was able to hack into a writer's email and released scripts online. '''Producers on the show tried several avenues to fix the problem, but were unable to prosecute the perpetrator, as they were underage. They compared the hack to having a "Gossip Girl in their our system." #'Ed is still unsure who Gossip Girl was. '''While emailing the writer for the article on favorite memories from filming, he wrote "I still am not sure who GG was lol." #Blake Lively, Kelly Rutherford and Wallace Shawn are all onboard for a reboot of the show. '''However, Leighton is less as enthused, saying "Yeah, I don't really hear of that... I guess I hear that in fits and starts here and there, but it's hard to say. If everyone was into it and if the timing was right, you know?" She trailed off, "I don't want to say, 'No, never...'" Category:Blog posts